Hogwarts, missions, and love!
by EverythingHP
Summary: Harry doesn’t like the new Hogwarts at all, no he does not. He most definitely did not like what was happening with the Slytherin house, more specifically Draco. Hermione and Ron know somethings up but he can’t tell them because he’s on a mission to fix this! Little does he know his “mission” might just give him the push he needs to fall a little head over heels with— Draco Malfoy?
1. Hogwarts

Harry really didn't know why it affected him but it did. Oh it affected him very much. "RHG" he actually yelled out loud in frustration—well actually it was just a loud grunt but it earned him a few looks from the other few people in the common room. Ginny sat next to him, Harry liked that she never made things awkward, even after they broke things off. He never really realized why they initially broke things off... just didn't—feel right. Everything has changed, nothing was the same anymore. Not even Ginny. No one was really... most definitely not Draco. Ginny put a hand on his shoulder taking him out of thought, "Harry, what's wrong"

"School" he replied knowing that was a lie because he wasn't doing any homework and that day was one of the smaller workload days. "That's a lie, you know it is."

"Fine er- people at school"

"Liar"

"I'm not!

"Lying again!" She looked at him impatiently, waiting for him to tell the truth.

Technically he really wasn't lying, it was people at school. Just not in the way he said it.

"Malfoy!" he just sort of blurted it out. He didn't really mean to... it just sort of—

"What?! Did he do something? I will kill him"

"No stop Ginny" he groaned because she stood up and bolted away then came back a second later with Hermione, and Ron. God Ginny, he just shouldn't have spoken.

Really though Malfoy was what was bothering him...

Malfoy like died- okay so that was a little dramatic but that's how it looks. He has the same face, hair (even if it isn't as gelled down now) and clothes but his eyes are gone. That sounded stupid. No not gone just not seeing? God he sounded crazy! People were being terrible in the hallways, hexing him, cursing him, bringing up terrible memories for Malfoy ... and not just Malfoy but the whole Slytherin house in general. Harry just wanted the war to be over- over over. Voldemort might be gone but the reason it all started is still happening. Harry's gotten over what happened in the war--that was a lie, he hadn't gotten over all the deaths and the things he had to do, but he meant old fights. Well old fights don't seem to matter much when you have gone through everything the Hogwarts students had gone through. It was like Harry was living at a different Hogwarts... he had gone back to Hogwarts because he wanted something. He wanted a home, the closest he'd gotten to one was the burrow but it held terrible memories. The whole Weasley family did and Harry knew it was his fault. Everything he ever wanted was snatched out from under him by Voldemort, all his fault, Harry's fault, it had always been Harry's fault hasn't it? _No. _A voice firmly sent that message through his mind, it was Voldemort's fault all Voldemort's fault. Not his, not Malfoys, Voldemort's. Harry didn't blame Malfoy at all for anything, he knew he had no choice with Voldemort and their childhood fights seemed like little disagreements compared to what they each had gone through. Could no one get that through their heads?! This wasn't Hogwarts and this wasn't the place he had gotten so much comfort from... This wasn't home... He was only snapped out of his stupor when Ron hit him with a book over the head.

"Hey!" He yelped and rolled forwards off the chair he was sitting on.

"Sorry mate but you weren't listening" Ron smiled sheepishly. Hermione didn't wait, she asked him with a sharp tone

"Harry what's this I hear about Malfoy, what did he do?"

"Nothing Hermione!"

"Harry... why are you so upset then what's happening?

"I'm not upset! Merlin's beard! Nothing is happening"

Harry just wanted to go to sleep and not think about anything til morning. It was all too much and it had been like that for a while. He wanted to do something but he didn't at the same time. He just wanted a normal year, a year without Voldemort looming over them even when he's gone! Ron started speaking,

"Harry just tell us, we're your best mates and we won't do anything to the ferret if you ask us not to"

It wasn't until Ginny started speaking that he lost it

"Nothing! Malfoy did nothing and I'm not upse-"

Ginny spoke

"You are upset and you're going to tell us why! You're at Hogwarts and nothing is wrong, at least there shouldn't be anything wrong!"

"I'm not at Hogwarts! This isn't Hogwarts! This isn't the Hogwarts I knew! This is insults there and insults here! This isn't the place I wanted to come back to! This isn't the place I seeked comfort from! This isn't the castle I walked around for 6 years! This isn't Hogwarts... this isn't the Hogwarts where I finally felt like I fit in! These aren't the grounds I walked with Ginny! These aren't the hallways I walked... these are duels and hexes. This isn't the Hogwarts I know! This is the reason Voldemort ruled! Singling a group of people out and hating on them for one reason!! I'm done! I don't hate Slytherins! They're just like us, childhood fights don't matter! I didn't defeat Voldemort for this stupid sh*t at Hogwarts! A place where everyone should be safe! Not afraid about their house or blood or ANYTHING! This isn't Hogwarts Ginny... I don't know where I am but I'm not sure I want to be here."

And with that he ran up to the boys dormitory, well aware of the eyes that followed him up and the arm belonging to Hermione that reached for his. He knew this news would spread like a wildfire, it had been quiet in the common room as people were working on NEWT work. His sudden outburst would be all that was talked about for a few days now.

The three of them sat stunned for a moment, none of them really knew what to do and just sincerely hoped Malfoy wasn't in the room at the time because they had a shared common room now. They didn't think he was, but that didn't matter... Harry's outburst would be news for days. Maybe weeks.

Ginny thought of what Harry had brought up, "the grounds I walked with Ginny" It echoed in her head and she wondered...did he really treasure those moments? Is that why he brought them up? Because those are happy memories...

Ron just wondered how... he didn't know Harry felt like that, he knew something was up, had known for a while now but that— that was unexpected.

Hermione was contemplating what just happened. Going over every word, figuring out what each one meant and what she could do.

Then tomorrow came... and it was bad.

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to JKR! **

**A.N: Sorry for such a short chapter but I try to update every day and longer chapters will come soon! This is my first story and feedback would be appreciated!!!! This is a Drarry story where Harry tries to get Hogwarts to be normal again and Draco finds him and ahhhhh! That's just the theme and I don't want to spoil anything!**


	2. Wildfire

Harry didn't know what he expected but it wasn't really well...this!

The good thing (yes there is one) was that only a few people actually heard Draco's name as most were concentrated and only heard the end. The few that did thought they just misheard. The bad side ("because there always is one with me" Harry thought) was that now because no body knew the name or why he was freaking out thought it was over some weird lover!

He groaned as he sat down at the Gryffindor table

"I don't know what you were expecting Harry but if it wasn't this..." she trailed off. He raised his eyes from the table and looked at her and spoke

"Of course it wasn't this! People think I've got a crush on someone! How did they get _that_ from hearing an outburst about Hogwarts?!" "Well." Ron seemed to be trying to talk but his mouth was so full of food it came out muffled. He swallowed then continued his talking once he noticed the expecting looks at him.

"Your love life has been kinda dry mate, I reckon Lavender will make anything out to be anything she wants it to be. You know her and her gossip" he shrugged and continued "with You-Kn- Voldemort" Harry beamed. "Voldemort gone there hasn't been a rumor mill, because no Voldemort means no gossip about you and that's what's selling." He took another bite of food but continued talking "they want entertainment and attention they'll have to do it themselves y'know?"

Harry understood what he was saying and so did Hermione.

Owls came flying in and Harry sighed. Sure fan mail was nice but while he was trying to have breakfast he couldnt stand it really. And there it goes 10 owls on the table in front of Harry. Normally there were more and he had to tell them to come back later. Ron sniggered And Hermione looked at him apologetically as he started to open the letters. He sighed again once he had finished but soon felt a hand tap his, he looked up. It was Hermione but she was holding a piece of paper— _The daily prophet_

He groaned inwardly and sighed for what seemed like the 10th time that day and it was only breakfast! He opened it up and read

_DAILY PROPHET NEWS: HARRY POTTER, LOVE INTEREST????_

_Harry Potter had a sudden outburst in the Gryffindor Common Room the other day and as students heard, it was about Hogwarts! Hogwarts not the same? Although that's not it! Apparently there were also some snippets about "someone" (of interest to Mr. Potter) getting treated badly in the halls. Their were remarks about Slytherin House not getting fair treatment however the person of Harry's interest can only be deemed as-you guessed it! Our savior of the Wizarding World has a crush! Who it is? We don't know but we all hope we will find out! (Is it from the Slytherin House?)_

_Elisa Mcaqod_

"It's short but it's on the front page, anyone who didn't know will now"

"Great, perfect, amazing I'm ok that's fine" he rambled it together with no pauses and Hermione cracked a small smile. "You know Harry, because you don't _actually_ like someone they'll get bored after you acting normal"

He agreed, there really was no reason to freak out if he really thought about it.

"Wow" Draco thought as he read the page, who would've thought the golden boy finally liked someone. Everyone thought he was dead inside after the war. He didn't smile as often and even when he did, it wasn't the same really. Pansy smirked "Dracoooooooooooo"

He snapped a "what" at her but she knew he was joking. "Maybe he likes you, it said might be a Slytherin and everyone knows you've been obsess—" she was cut off by Draco throwing water at her. "Hey! _I'm _only being helpful to your dreams"

"He is an insufferable prat and is more arrogant than I could imagine, he soaks up the attention and doesn't care-"

"Talking about Golden Boy?"

"Have a nice nap did you Blaise?"

"Yes actually quite enjoyable anyways you normally start ranting and have finished by now what's the hold up"

"Draco here, is denying his feelings for Pott—"

This time it was the whole goblet that was thrown at her. He sniffed haughtily and said "Pansy seems to think the Gryffindor baby over there could-well-" and he promptly threw the prophet at Blaise. Pansy looked at him and said "you have been extra frustrating today"

"That's my mood every day"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Both of you are so annoying"

_"Blaise!"_

_"Blaise!"_

They all looked around at one another and Blaise put the paper back on the table and soon Pansy giggled slightly. They had a short laugh before returning to their food.

"I am helpless" Draco thought. But he didn't _really_ like Potter? Right? Yea right. Pansy thinks he does but he doesn't. Yea...yea.

Now Draco was not prepared for Potter standing up from the Gryffindor table and promptly falling, this wouldn't be a big deal if he had not sat up and looked adorable while doing so.

The clumsy prat.

Harry had gotten off the floor and walked out into the hall where he then gracefully fell into some sort of invisible doorway. "Well F you too then" he muttered as he stood up, god that hurt! He didn't know where he was, it didn't look like a classroom nor any other room in Hogwarts. He examined himself to see if he was injured, broken wrist but not that bad really. Just as he touched his wrist to see the amount of pain it was in a "swoosh" sound whipped through the air and Malfoy slid in. He landed much better than him. He frowned as Malfoy stumbled a little bit before standing up. "_Why couldn't I have done that" _he thought. Okay so obviously I've gone crazy, my experience with Voldemort has finally driven me mad because he looked and the wall was still open, and they were both now looking into Parkinson and Zabini's faces. "Where are we?"

"I- I dunno"

"Oh Potter." He walked over briskley and grabbed his arm dragging him towards the opening. The stepped out to the entrance of the great hall which was where they were before they hit the wall. "Why'd you drag me out" Harry asked quizzically. Malfoy gave him an incredulous look "did you want to stay there Potter? My friends had their wands out and cast a charm to hold it, however the magic on whatever that what was too strong and their charms would only last for seconds"

"Ah right"

He walked off in a daze after calling back a soft thank you. He saw Ron and Hermione and waved— wiiith his broken wrist. Well that's pleasant. Hospital wing here I go.

He got quite a surprise though once he got there really.


End file.
